A Pain in the Ass
by MalusFors
Summary: After school at a club meeting one day, Sebastian decides this it'd be a fun idea to take Claude's beanie... Modern Teen!Sebastian/Teen!Claude AU. Short little one-shot. Fun and a bit fluffy.


It was time for a music club meeting, and Claude was sat on the floor of the music room next to his best friend who he had dragged along with him. Sebastian had no interest in music or the like, but he and Claude walked home everyday after school together, and, if he hadn't tagged along, he would be walking home alone, and that was a big 'no-no'.

The theme for music club today was favorite bands and why, discussing which vocalists, guitarists, and drummers were the best, along with band logos, and albums. Discussions like these were a daily thing for Claude, so he had little interest in listening and engaging in the conversation, but the time spent here with the club gave him time to work and focus on a song he'd been writing for his band. He got the first verse and the chorus down, but the second verse just wasn't coming to him easily. Claude sat hunched over, cross-legged on the floor as he tapped his head with the end of his pencil.

Meanwhile, Sebastian found interest in his phone, back pressed to the wall as he messed with time-waster apps that always seemed to keep him amused no matter how repetitive they got. Sliding through his apps, his eyes kept darting to Claude who looked so deep in thought and concentrated on the song he was trying to write. Sebastian didn't bother trying to help, though. He had no confidence in his writing ability to begin with, but Claude always seemed to reject his ideas anyways so he thought it best to leave him , as Sebastian saw Claude lean down further to scribble something across the page of his notebook, he found the incentive to reach out and snatch the beanie Claude wore right off his head, snugly putting it on his own.

The removal of his hat caught Claude's attention, halting mid-word to turn his head towards the thief that had just stolen his hat and was now sat with a smug and accomplished grin plastered to his face. "…What do you think you're doing?"

"Wearing your hat."

"Give it back.. It makes the back of my head look halfway decent."

"Nope."

"Sebastian.." Claude growled out lightly, starting to get annoyed.

"You want it, come and get it," Sebastian chuckled, sticking his tongue out at the other.

Ugh. Claude didn't have time for this. He needed to get the song done for his band's meeting tomorrow so they could start working on putting everything together. With a huff of frustration, he darted out his hand towards his hat only to have Sebastian move swiftly out of the way, doing so each time Claude tried to grab the beanie. Damn his dexterity and nimbleness.

Claude scooted closer to Sebastian, hoping that maybe he wouldn't move away, but his hoping was futile, and with each inch he moved closer, Sebastian moved an inch away, making it seem like he was going nowhere. Claude only got more frustrated as things went along, each of his movements quickly outmatched by the other as he failed to even get close to touching the hat he so desperately wanted back. He hopped up onto his feet so he was positioned into a squat, hoping that it would give him an advantage to repossess what was his, but Sebastian seemed to know what he was planning, and scooted a bit away, knelt on the ground with his hand on his knees, looking like a puppy ready to play.

It was really all too amusing for Sebastian to see Claude so annoyed— oh how he loved to get on his nerves at times. Claude wasn't very fast, which made it easy for Sebastian to evade his attempts of reclaiming his hat, but he figured he had something up his sleeve, and Sebastian wasn't quite sure what it was. He wanted to keep the game up for a bit, crawling, scooting, and dodging his hand as best he could, only to have Claude move closer and closer to him.

Eventually, Claude got fed up with Sebastian, frowning as he squatted and glared at the other, contemplating what he should do. With a quick push from his legs, Claude threw himself at Sebastian, effectively bringing him to the ground in a tackle, and pinned him down with a victorious 'hmph' and a smirk. To their surprise, none of the club members were paying any attention to them during their shenanigans, because they were sure that the others would find their current position quite questionable.

With they way they were lain on the ground— Claude towering over Sebastian with his arms on either side of his head— made Sebastian panic lightly internally. He didn't like this position as much as he did like it, his mind automatically flashing back to the abuse he suffered on a daily basis at home, but the way his heartbeat sped up wasn't only contributed to by that. He rather _liked_ having Claude on top of him.

"I ought to slap you, you pain in the ass. I just wanted my damn hat!" Claude huffed, slightly pouting down at the other.

"Then do it," Sebastian replied with a smirk, sticking his tongue out at the other.

Claude's pout turned to a frown as he leaned down, pressing his lips to Sebastian's roughly as one of his hands gripped his beanie that sat on the other's head. Sebastian's eyes widened at the sudden kiss, inner panic taking its course through his mind before he forced it to settle, and, by the time, he had lay his qualm to rest, Claude had pulled away, taking his hat with him, and earning a frown from the other.

"What was that for?" Sebastian asked with a pout.

"For being a pain in the ass, you pain in the ass," Claude laughed with a smile as he put the beanie back onto his head, sitting baack where he was originally.

"Guess I should be a pain in the ass more often then," Sebastian responded, rolling on his side to face Claude, propping his head up on his palm.

"I think I'd like that."


End file.
